


The Shadow Warrior

by Zelinith



Series: The Ghost Warrior [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Elrond, Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Caring Thranduil, Out of Character Legolas Greenleaf, Parent Thranduil, Protective Elrond, Protective Thranduil, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Young Aragorn, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinith/pseuds/Zelinith
Summary: ***Second in The Ghost Warrior Series***Eruheran has returned once more, centuries after Morohtar played his game with the Mirkwood Prince, planning to complete his mission. Now a full grown adult, Legolas agrees to a journey with his previous kidnapper, his mind having blocked the childhood traumas he faced long ago. As he follows Eruheran, believing that they are going to help his father’s people, Legolas begins to struggle within himself as memories come back and the other’s true nature comes to light, corrupting the younger elf. Will the Peredhel twins and their foster brother Estel be able to save Legolas before Eruheran destroys his mind completely, or will they lose to the power that is that of the Dark Lord?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the sequel (obviously) to The Ghost Warrior. This is a work in progress, I only have so much done right now. This means that posts will be once a week at least, maybe every other depending on how busy I am. Thank you for reading, and be prepared for a slightly more dark Leggy!
> 
> ~Zelinith

Legolas Thranduilion was born around the year 2100 T.A., coming a little earlier than either of his parents had expected. Growing up had been a struggle, losing his mother early on while having to beware of the darkness that consumed his home.

And then of course, as you all know, having to survive the attack from Moroh-

His life was overall very joyous, his friends and family ensuring that he experienced the best that life could offer him before he joined his father’s ranks as was expected of him. Not that he would have wished it any other way of course. Legolas wanted nothing more than to become a part of the Mirkwood army. He loved watching the soldiers train in the fields, seeing them twirl their knives around in a deadly dance. His favorite part was when the archers shot off as fast as they could down the range. Sometimes they even let him collect the arrows for them and hold their bows.

Other times, it reminded him of the bow Eruhe-

Really, he was the same energetic and trustfully loyal elf he had been back then as an elfling, not really changing much as he became a full-fledged adult. Some still called him elfling, too, just to annoy their darling Prince.

But it was also to protect him. Everyone else remembered what happened with the Ghost Warrior- everyone except for Legolas that is. For a good year or so after that event the elfling was skittish of every little noise and would become so lost in thought that he would stare off into space for hours if not disturbed. Those around him tried hard to help him forget and recover, not wanting to see him suffer anymore. Eventually his mind tucked away those bad memories into its far recesses, bringing back the happy child he once was. At least, that’s what everyone thought.

Legolas was good at hiding his pain, it was something he still was an expert at. There were nights where he would lay wide awake, feelings of foreboding crawling down his spine, an unnamed darkness seeming to lurk in the shadows. Sometimes he had flashes of a distant cell, the stones cracked and leaking. He never told anyone of this, wanting his friends and family to believe that everything was okay, that their Greenleaf was okay.

And so he suffered silently, letting it slowly destroy him.

Here we are then, eight centuries later. The Battle of the Five Armies has come and gone, and now Legolas is in Imladris, staying with the Peredhel twins and their father, having to escape his beloved home after the brutal war he fought in. He still didn’t know how he managed to survive the battle, believing that he should’ve died alongside his friends. But here he was, hiding from his forest while others continued to fight the never ending darkness that plagued it.

He was ashamed in himself, he really was. Nothing the twins could say would change that. Even their foster brother, Estel, was having no luck in changing the Prince’s mind. Legolas knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way, but he couldn’t help but think that he should be back home, helping his father and their people recover from the battle. These thoughts consumed him.

Unbeknownst to the woodland elf, the twins and Estel were currently planning a camping trip to take their beloved elf on. They felt that he needed to get away from the confining walls of Imladris and go explore a bit, see some more of Middle-Earth. Only, he ends up doing so in a way that wasn’t meant to be.

This, my dear readers, is where this sequel shall begin: with Legolas Thranduilion being annoyed by his lifelong friends, and brand new friend, into a journey that they would all come to regret ever even conjuring up.

If you haven’t read The Ghost Warrior, I highly suggest doing so. Then you can enjoy even more Legolas suffering before experiencing what this sequel will contain.

Thank you all so very much. And now, let’s follow our dearest Prince down a road of confusion and betrayal. It’ll hurt, I promise you that.


	2. Chapter One

“Come on, Legolas. Think of all the fun we will have!”

“Just picture it: riding through the woods, exploring new forests, meeting woodland creatures...”

“...Stories around the fire pit, sleeping under the stars.”

Legolas huffed in annoyance, vivid blue eyes glaring down at the three figures below him. He had believed himself to be safe from the persistence of the people in question, but alas, they had found him anyways.

 _Stubborn fools..._ the Prince thought to himself.

“What about the word ‘no’ do you not understand?” He asked them, a bit of iciness in his voice.

“Well,” one of the figures said, tapping his finger on his stubbled chin, “What you actually mean by ‘no.’ Truly, it could be in relation to any number of things.” He finished off cheerfully, coming closer to the tree’s trunk.

“And for the love of Elbereth come down from that tree.” Another figure said, glaring right back at Legolas. “Come have a proper conversation with us.”

“This is how my people have conversations, in the safety of trees.”

“We are not idiotic woodland sprites who run around on branches all day!” The last figure shot back, playfulness and a teeny bit of anger mixed together. They had been trying to talk to the Prince for the past two days, but everytime they came close to him, he always managed to evade them. Enough was enough.

“Please come down, Legolas. Just hear us out.” The second figure softly spoke again, worry lacing his voice.

“Fine…” Legolas pushed off the branch, dropping down to land lightly on the balls of his feet. Straightening, he dusted a few stray leaves off his shoulders. He couldn’t remain up there when he heard the worry in Elrohir’s voice, it wouldn’t be fair.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Ro. Now what is it you really want? I doubt you all just want to go on a simple camping trip.”

“And why not?”

“Because, Dan, I know you better than you think. If you are worried about my state of well-being, I can assure you I am perfectly fine and don’t need to be brought on a trip.”

The last unnamed figure snorted. “Right. And you sluggishly moving around while avoiding all contact with your friends is you being ‘perfectly fine.’”

Legolas huffed, crossing his arms over his chest quite like a petulant elfling would. “I am not being sluggish, Estel. I am simply… taking my… time…” He trailed off, looking away from the three before him.

The twins moved towards him, one coming up on either side of the Prince to rest a hand on his shoulders.

“Elfling, you know you can always come to us with anything that is ever on your mind.” Elrohir quietly said.

“I am not an elfling!”

“Compared to us, yes you are.” Elladan responded. “But in all seriousness, you haven’t been yourself lately and we just want to help you out. Going on a camping trip may not fix everything, it won’t be able to do that, but it can clear your mind at the very least.”

“Please, just come with us.” Estel pleaded with the elf. He may not have known Legolas for very long, or anywhere near as long as the twins had, but he had become quickly attached to the Prince and a deep bond was forming between them already.

Legolas sighed, looking at each one of his friends. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this, he decided it was best to make the most of the trip being offered. It was the least he could do for them.

“Alright, alright.” He said, shaking the twins’ hands off his shoulders. “I’ll go with you three, but I’m only going to make sure that none of you get hurt!”

The twins burst out laughing at that.

“Oh, elfling, we would love to see that happen!”

“It will be us who is rescuing you, not the other way around!”

And if only they knew how true that simple joking statement would become…


	3. Chapter Two

When Legolas had seen how concerned his friends were over his well-being, it only deepened the guilt he already felt. Although he knew he had no reason to be guilty, it didn’t stop him from feeling that way.

To make it up to the three of them, after avoiding them for days on end, Legolas had spent the rest of the day with the others, showing them his energetic, happy side. He didn’t want them to see the way he had slowly been becoming ever since the Battle of the Five Armies. Instead, he had acted playful and annoying in return to the three others, distracting them from the real feelings he held deep inside.

In fairness, this was the first major battle the Prince had ever been apart of, being one of the youngest elves in Middle-Earth. Before this he had only ever been in skirmishes in his forest home, but then that was just fighting off spiders and the occasional orcs. Never had he seen such destruction and chaos like he witnessed for the first time at that battle.

And it ruined him.

Watching his friends fall, and even those of other races not get back up again, was something Legolas had never had the opportunity to see in his relatively short life. This was a much needed wake-up call that made him realize that he was heavily sheltered from the reality of his world. Escaping to Imladris to relax and sort out his mind had been his father’s suggestion, not wanting the lingering darkness of Mirkwood to hurt his son more.

Night had fallen by this point and Legolas was once again in the gardens of Imladris. Trees and nature in general gave him more comfort than anything else in Middle-Earth could. Being one of the only elves to be completely in tune with the Song had it’s perks for certain, but there were downsides as well.

One of those he was currently experiencing, kneeling beneath a particular oak tree where withered white and red flowers lay. As he gazed upon white the flowers, memories came flashing through his mind of a young elfling running over to a brown and white rabbit, enjoying the beautiful day.

 

_...“Las!” A voice called out interrupting his thoughts.  
Legolas perked his head up at the call, looking around to see where it came from. As he scanned the area, he spotted a small, brown and white rabbit sitting beneath a bench not too far away. Smiling as he realized that it was well within his boundaries, the elfling hopped off the fountain and made his way happily to the rabbit..._

 

The Prince smiled a bit to himself, remembering the dear little rabbit whose name was Patches. There wasn’t much of the conversation they had together that he remembered, but he did recall how whenever he would come to visit after that time the little creature would always check on him and want to play. He missed him dearly.

And then of course, looking over at the red flowers, there was the songbird called Ling.

 

_...a little songbird sat in the hallway, hopping back and forth. Legolas raised his hand to the bird who quickly flew over and landed on his finger._  
_“Are you Las by any chance?” The songbird asked._  
_“Yes, that’s what some people call me.” Legolas replied. “Why?”..._  


 

The memory becomes fuzzy after that, the only thing Legolas could ever recall were flashes of a cell and stones that were cracked surrounding him. Rarely did he try and delve deeper, not wanting to remember whatever horror clearly lay there.

This was the one consequence of being completely one with the Song that Legolas hated the most. The creatures of the woods were not immortal as elves were, and so he was left to watch them pass on after befriending them and experiencing the world together. He never regretted any friendships he made with the critters, but it had given him a better understanding of how to make the best of the time given to you before it was too late.

The battle had also made him realize that immortality did not mean one could survive anything; the elves could fall just as easily as any mortal man or dwarf could and did. The First Born may not contract illnesses or die as easily to surface wounds, but they could be taken down in battle, quickly killed by a blade when struck in the right spot.

Eglerion was the one who made him realize this about the elves. As Legolas fought with the rest of the Mirkwood force on the battlefield, he had heard the archery master give a shout of pain. Looking over to his location, Legolas could only stare in horror as the older ellen was sliced clean through the chest, falling to the ground in a heap. The Prince knew instantly that he was dead, not even bothering to check. It wasn’t like he could have anyways, having been quickly brought back to the present as an orc swung a sword towards his head.

Yes, Legolas had learned many lessons during the battle, some of them too sudden. Although he was glad to have learned them, it didn’t mean that they were comforting to know. Instead, the woodland elf felt weighed down as the reality of Middle-Earth slowly crashed down on him.

He knew that part of the reason his father sent him to Imladris was because he believed Elrond and his son’s could help restore him. Not completely of course, but enough to see the world a bit more like he used to. It’s why Legolas felt so bad about avoiding his friends and even the Lords of Imladris.

Still kneeling beneath the old oak tree, the Prince sighed deeply, a stray tear trailing down his face. He felt so many things, so many conflicting things.

Trees. Nature. They understood him better than anyone else.

 _But… of course… we do…_ the oak began to speak, slowed down by age. Legolas glanced up into the tree’s boughs, a sad smile on his face. Without a sound, he gracefully stood up and climbed into the tree, sitting down on a branch with his back against the trunk.

 _I know, my dear friend._ The woodland elf replied softly. _You are the ones I rely on the most in times like these._

_You… are suffering… little elfling…_

_Yes._ Another tear escaped his eyes.

_And… you contain it… not letting… anyone help…_

_Yes._ He breathed out, closing his eyes as he felt the wall he had so diligently built cracking.

 _Why… my dear child?..._ Legolas broke, the tears coming out in full force as the wall in his mind shattered, sobs wracking his body.

 _I-I don’t know…_ he brokenly responded, hard to focus as all the pent up emotions and thoughts came tumbling out. _I-I just don’t want anyone else t-to, t-to…_

__

__

_To what…_

Legolas cried harder. _T-to suffer as I am o-or see me as weak…_ He felt the tree sigh beneath him, it slowly swaying as it comforted the worn down elf.

_Too young… to see… so much chaos… You… should not hold… it all in… They will… understand Las… They all… love you so…_

For the rest of the night, the young Prince remained with the oak tree, falling into a slumber. As he slept, the tree continued to sway slightly, holding on to it’s dear little elfling, Las.


	4. Chapter Three

The following morning, Legolas woke up cradled in the oak tree's branches. Stretching, the Prince patted the tree with a smile on his face before jumping down to the ground below. He quickly made his way back to his room, afraid of facing the wrath of the twins, or their foster brother, if they found it empty.

Instead of taking the stairs and main hallways, he ran to the back of the house, knowing that he would be able to scale the nearby trees and cross over onto his room's balcony. When he had done all this, he sighed in relief as he stepped into his room to be faced with none of Elrond's sons.

Quickly, Legolas changed out of his clothes from the night before, making himself look presentable for the day ahead. He knew he would have to face the Lords of Imladris at last after having finally given in to the twins and Estel. They had been worried as well, but Legolas had pushed them away as much as he had the other three.

 _Today,_ he thought with a grim look on his face, _is not going to be pleasant._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

When he arrived to breakfast, things went like he had assumed they would.

To start, all three of Elrond's sons were none to happy with him, well-aware that the woodland prince had not slept in his room over the night. Despite this, they were pleased that he had decided to join them for breakfast for the first time in many days. Although they were still slightly peeved, they pushed it off and instead focused on the fact that Legolas seemed to be in better spirits than before.

Now the Lords of Imladris were a different matter, and the Prince wished he could just disappear into his seat, becoming uncomfortable under their intense stares. One would have thought he would be accustomed to this, given who his father was, but he was used to the icy blue gaze of his Adar. These three, well, they were another thing.

After breakfast had ended, Elrond sent his sons off to go do some task for him, watching as they grumbled, but dared not disobey. Satisfied that they were doing as he had asked, he turned towards Legolas.

The Prince sat quickly back in his seat, his cheeks gaining a red hint to them due to being caught trying to escape. The Lord of Imladris sighed, standing up and motioning for the other to follow him. Glorfindel and Erestor rose as well, trailing the Prince to ensure he didn't try to slink away once more.

When they reached Elrond's study, the Lord opened the door and ushered the other three inside. Closing the door behind himself, he took his seat behind his desk, watching as Legolas took the center chair before it, the other two lords taking the ones on either side of him.

Legolas squirmed in his chair, feeling as though he had been a misbehaved elfling and was to be scolded once more like when he was little. He didn't feel the sympathetic eyes on him, too focused on the thoughts running rampant through his mind.

"Legolas," the Lord of Imladris began, his voice deep and soothing. "I believe that this talk has been long in the making. I am sorry we took so long to finally approach you."

"No." Legolas responded, his head downcast. "You have no fault. If anything, it should be I who asks forgiveness for not coming to you all sooner. I know you would only offer comfort and words of wisdom, but I let my sadness consume my entire being. I should be apologizing to you."

Feeling tears start to trickle down his cheeks once more, the Prince felt anger at himself for being so weak. Before his thoughts became abusive and berated him, his head was lifted by a hand. Looking up, he stared into the bright blue eyes of the Balrog Slayer.

"There is no shame in feeling what you do after experiencing such a harrowing battle. You are not weak for expressing tears of sadness and for being unable to cope. It is only normal for any soldier, nay, any person to feel." Glorfindel's voice was strong, not leaving any room for disagreement. "This was the first true battle you have ever taken part in. Do not feel shame in what you feel, Las. You are an elf, after all."

Not completely believing the golden warrior, Legolas' eyes flitted over to those of Erestor and Elrond. In both he saw the same reflected as there was in Glorfindel's.

Feeling safe and comforted in the knowledge that it was okay to feel weighed down by all he had seen and dealt with, the woodland prince finally broke again, telling the three lords everything that had been consuming his mind since the battle had been waged.

Everything, that is, except for the memories that were slowly creeping back into his mind.


	5. Chapter Four

Later that evening Legolas was sitting curled up on his bed, a cup of warm wine held tightly in his hands. He was dressed down, only wearing a simple shirt and breeches. His hair had been unbraided hours before.

At the end of his bed, Estel lay on his back, sprawled out in the shape of a star. Elrohir and Elladan had pulled chairs over next to the bed, holding their own cups of wine. While they enjoyed the warmth that the fireplace gave off in the room, the four discussed their plans for their trip.

"I say we leave in three days time. That should give us plenty of time to prepare everything we will need." Elladan said, lifting his long legs up to rest on the side of the bed, kicking Legolas's out of the way. The Prince glared at the elder, shoving him back.

"Where exactly are we going to travel to?" Estel asked, turning his head to face the elves. "We never thought about that when we were trying to convince the elfling."

"I am not an elfling!" Legolas grabbed a nearby pillow and chucked it at the human. "And you have no right to call me that!"

"If you behave like an elfling, he has every right to." Elrohir ducked as a pillow came hurtling at his own head. He caught his cup of wine before it tumbled out of his hands. "Be careful! I almost dropped my drink."

"I was thinking," Elladan interrupted his twin before anything started, "That we could follow the Bruinen south, possibly going to Tharbad. That may be fun to investigate and look around. There's other places nearby we could visit as well if we did head that way."

The other three hummed in agreement.

"That sounds like a good plan." Elrohir said, looking at his twin. "Moria is close by, we could always go there and see what's happening."

Legolas snorted. "Yes, visiting dwarves is exactly how I want to spend this trip. I'm excited just thinking about it."

"Who told you that you could use that attitude with us?" Elrohir said indignantly.

Elladan nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Only Estel is allowed, but that's only because he is going through that stage."

"Hey!" Estel shot up, glaring at his twin brothers. "I am not going through any stage!"

The elves began to laugh at the human. Huffing, said human stood up, grabbing the discarded pillows up from the floor that Legolas had thrown only minutes before. With a battle cry he chucked one at the Prince's head, assaulting his brothers with the other two bodily.

If anyone passed by the room, they quickly hurried away, not wanting to know why thumps and swearing could be heard from inside. It was best to leave the four idiots to their own devices. They all fell victim to their antics far too often to warrant going in and making sure everything was okay.

Inside, wine leaked onto the floor from a spilled cup. The other two had thankfully made it onto a side table before an all-out war was started.

After a good five minutes of pillow fighting, the four collapsed onto the ground in a heap. Gasping for breath, they began to laugh at the stupidity of their fight. Legolas was the first to push himself into a sitting position. When he glanced around the room, he groaned at the sight of the mess they had made.

Grabbing a pillow that was still in decent condition next to him, he whacked the other three in the face.

"You better be cleaning my room."

"It can't be that bad." Estel said sitting up. The twins followed, scanning the room. The three traded a look with one another.

"You know..." Elrohir began, standing up from the floor. He pulled a few feathers out of his hair. "I think you can manage on your own. It isn't too bad..." He started walking towards the door.

"Ro is completely correct. You'll be able to clean this." Elladan scrambled to his feet, quickly following his twin to the door.

Opening it up, the twins looked back at the elf and human still sitting on the floor. "Have fun!" And with a wave, the two were running out the door. A pillow followed them out, sliding across the hallway in their wake.

With a heavy sigh, Legolas turned towards Estel who was picking at a feather in his lap. Giving the human a long look, the Prince shook his head as he pushed himself onto his feet. He offered a hand towards the other.

Estel grinned up at him, letting the elf pull him up.

"Thanks."

Legolas shrugged. "You can leave as well if you want. I don't mind cleaning this up by myself."

The human shook his head, bending down to pick up a pillow. Clutching it to his chest, he looked back to the elf. "I started this war. Therefore, I should be the one to clean it up." He yawned, quickly covering it behind his hand.

Shaking his head again, Legolas began to push the other towards the door. Ignoring the human's protests, he forced him into the hallway, taking the pillow gently out of his arms.

"Go and get some rest, Estel." His eyes were soft as he watched the human before him. "I'll be fine on my own."

Knowing he couldn't win against the stubborn elf, Estel went over to the pillow in the hallway, picking it up. He walked over to the Prince, handing it over. "Sleep well, Legolas."

He received a smile in return before turning around and walking down the hall towards his own room. Sighing once more, Legolas closed his bedroom door. Facing the mess in his room, he let his shoulders fall and began the task of picking up every feather that littered the ground.

When he had just knelt down to wipe the spilled wine off of the floor, a knock on the balcony doors startled him. Whipping his head to the doors, he watched in shock as a figure dressed in black waved at him. Being frozen in his position, Legolas could only stare as the figure made his own way into the room, making sure to lock the balcony doors behind him.

"Mae govannen." The figure spoke.

His voice sent shivers down Legolas' spine. Something about this person's reminded him of past memories, but for all he searched rapidly through in his mind, nothing came up. Before he could do anything, the figure continued on.

"It is quite nice to see you once more, Prince Legolas. But I am afraid that there is unfinished business between us that we must catch up on. Shall we begin?"


	6. Chapter Five

Currently, Legolas was sitting in a chair before the fireplace in his room, having been "encouraged to take a seat" by the other person present. His back was straight and he sat on the edge of his chair, wary and fearful of what was going on.

The other had dragged a chair over sitting opposite the Prince, drawing back his hood. His pale face was framed by long dark hair, and deep forest green eyes stared into Legolas' own bright blue ones. The elf had casually crossed his legs and settled into the chair, idly playing with a long knife in his hands.

"Do you remember anything at all?" The elf questioned Legolas.

The Prince slowly shook his head. "Should I?"

The other elf sighed heavily and tossed his knife into his lap. "Well, that makes more sense then. Personally, I cannot believe you would forget about me. I'm offended."

Legolas just stared blankly at the other, trying to hide any emotions on his face. The elf had been smart, locking up the doors to the balcony along with the main door into his room before sitting down. Now, Legolas had no way of trying to contact the trees or creatures, meaning that no one would have any idea of what was happening to him.

"I wonder..." the elf said slowly, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, "...if I told you my name, do you think the memories would return? I'm assuming your brain blocked off the events from your mind, that being the reason you don't remember me."

"I... I don't know what you mean..."

"Oh, I think you do." His eyes burned into the Prince's own. "I know you've been suffering from flashes of broken pieces of memories, trying to hide it from everyone around you. After all, I've been watching you for many, many centuries now, Prince Legolas."

Shivers traveled down Legolas' spine, a wave of unease sweeping over him. Before he could say anything, the other elf began talking once more.

"Well, would the name Eruheran ring any bells inside that head of yours? I'm sure it must after everything we went through together and..." Legolas stopped listening to the elf, some of the broken pieces of his memories coming back in a tidal wave.

 

_...throwing him over a shoulder, he began to press on once more._

_Eruheran however had something to say._

_" &%*%#@$*," he began, "We need to change his bandages. Look at how the blood stains his tunic. He will die before we ever reach our destination!"..._

_...his festering wounds and weakened state left him dazed and half-aware of his surroundings. Although Eruheran had been helping him in secret, tending his injuries only slightly enough so &%*%#@* wouldn't notice..._

 

There were other flashes he had, but they were all of Eruheran tending to wounds or giving him water, almost as though he was protecting him from the other elf in his memories. Unbeknownst to Legolas, his mind was still protecting him from the horrors of the past, giving him only those where the elf sitting before him was kind and not cruel.

If only he knew in that moment what the elf was truly capable of and planning.

Instead, the Prince looked up at Eruheran, recognition faintly shining in his eyes. Seeing this, Eruheran internally smirked, pleased that the other hadn't fully realized who he actually was quite yet. He hoped that that moment wouldn't come until it was too late for anything to be done.

"Ah, yes." Eruheran said cheerfully. "I knew you would remember me!"

Legolas slowly nodded. "Yes... I am sorry. My mind still only gives me pieces of memories of my past. I still can't remember them all." He paused. "It won't let me."

"That is understandable, Prince Legolas. You shouldn't dwell on that right now. In time your memories will return when they are meant to."

"I guess you are right..."

"Now with that settled, let's move on to the business at hand." Eruheran placed his feet onto the ground, sitting up straight in his chair. "As you know, Mirkwood suffered heavy losses after the Battle of the Five Armies."

The Prince nodded, a worried look crossing his face. "What has happened?"

"Although many new alliances were formed between your people, the dwarves, and the humans, there are still many problems that plague everyone in that region of Middle-Earth. Bands of orcs and wargs ravage any village they come across, killing whoever resides there along with burning everything to the ground. Due to the lives lost by all three races, they don't have the ability to send out warriors to defeat these wild groups."

"How come I haven't heard about this before now? Adar would have told me about this in one of his letters." Legolas was skeptical of what Eruheran was telling him. Surely his father would have mentioned it to the Prince, right?

Thankfully, Eruheran knew how to spin tales.

"The King has been busy dealing with the terms of the new treaties that are being drawn out. That's why I am here. I believe, at least, that it is always better to be told in person." The Prince contemplated this, slightly agreeing with Eruheran's logic.

The other elf continued. "There is also something else you should know, something I would rather not tell you, but it is necessary if you are to join me." He leaned forward. "Rumors have been spreading about a dark force residing in Dol-Guldur once more, even though it was cleared out. Some men have been saying that a figure can be seen walking the pathways, appearing as a shadow with weapons strapped to his body. They don't know what or who it is, but worry has been rising."

Legolas sat back in his chair, shocked with the information given to him. He had believed that the White Council had rid the old stronghold of the necromancer and other dark forces that resided there. To hear that someone had moved in it so soon after the battle was shocking.

"Does my Adar know of this?"

"No, only certain people have noticed. They are trying to keep it on the low in fear of the person lashing out."

"Then why would you tell me?"

"Because, Prince Legolas, I am requesting your aid to come with me in order to take down the wild bands of creatures along with investigating this shadow warrior who has moved in to Dol-Guldur. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but it is of importance to me that this be dealt with sooner rather than later."

"But why me?" Legolas didn't know why his aid would be requested. He was inexperienced in many things still, having much more to learn.

"I helped you in the past, whether you remember or not. I only ask that you help me now in return." Eruheran's voice was steady, not leaving room for disobedience.

Legolas, however, was stubborn.

"I can't just leave my friends here. We were planning a trip and I already agreed to that-"

"What is more important to you, hmm? Going on a vacation or saving lives? Which is it."

"Saving people, of course, but I-"

"Then why not join me?"

"I can't just leave and not-"

"I will give you three days to think it over. Speak of this to no one, or there will be consequences, do you understand? If you will join, then meet me at the end of the third day by the bridge over the Bruinen. That is all."

Eruheran stood from his chair, walking over to the balcony doors. Legolas watched as he unlocked them. Before walking out the doors, the other elf looked back at the Prince, flashing a smile, although there was something about it that made his skin crawl.

And with that, Legolas was left alone once more in his room, endless thoughts swirling through his mind.


	7. Chapter Six

The following morning, Legolas didn't seem to be himself.

The others watched as he slowly moved around, seemingly weighed down by something. The Prince appeared to be lost within his mind, not noticing their presence right away, and his eyes held a faraway look to them, as if he weren't really there.

Everyone was concerned about his well-being, considering everything that had been happening recently, but they didn't want to push him. They were afraid of what it may do to the younger elf. Most of them thought that in time Legolas would come forward and speak his mind to them.

How wrong they were.

If they had pushed him to talk, maybe the events of the future would have never come to pass.

For the entirety of that day, the first day that the Prince had to contemplate his decision, everyone let him be. Legolas isolated himself from the others, going back to the old oak tree to let his mind wander and consider what Eruheran had told him.

He wasn't sure whether or not he completely believed Eruheran. His mind seemed hesitant on accepting the words he spoke as the truth. But on the other hand, in the flashes of memories he had the elf had only tried to help him from whatever had hurt him.

Legolas was confused. His heart was torn between the two options before him, and his mind was having trouble reasoning everything out. It would have been much easier if his Adar had simply sent him a letter explaining the situation at hand instead of sending an elf to deliver it. That was probably why he was so conflicted.

His father and himself had always been closer than most elven parents and their children were, probably due to the early death of his mother. Not having Thranduil directly tell him the problem was the reason he didn't know if he could take Eruheran's word for the truth. And the fact that he couldn't mention it to anyone else in Imladris was only worse.

But before Legolas had left his forest, he had seen the amount of work that was going to be present for his Adar to do as King, and so it wasn't hard to believe that he really didn't have the time to spend on informing his son of what was happening. Especially if it was trying to be kept hidden from the general public so fear wouldn't consume them once more.

Legolas sighed as he sat in the old oak tree, watching the wind gently rustle the leaves.

He had a lot to think about.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Over the course of the next two days, the Prince tried to act more like himself, brushing off his friend's concerns over his well-being. He said that he had simply had bad dreams the night before which is why he hadn't been as cheerful as usual the previous day.

Thankfully, they took it, although a bit reluctantly, and did their best to keep Legolas in better spirits. Together, the Peredhel twins, the human, and the Prince had started planning out their trip, deciding exactly which path to take and what they would need to bring. Due to a certain elf's penchant of getting injured, Elrond had given his sons a large medical pack to bring along for the ride. Otherwise, everyone was happily packing their things, excitement rising within themselves.

Only one member of their little party held guilt within his heart.

On the final night of the three days, Legolas waved goodnight to his friends, walking into his room. Shutting the door behind himself, he slumped against it, his head bowed low. Sighing, he ran a hand through his golden strands, pushing off the door to trudge to his bed. Staring down at his recently finished pack, Legolas knew what he had to do.

After changing his clothes into his normal scout gear, Legolas put on his pack and grabbed his bow and long knives. Silently, he went over to the balcony doors, slipping between them into the night.

With one last look, Legolas disappeared into the dark.


	8. Chapter Seven

When Legolas reached the bridge over the Bruinen, there was no one else to be seen. Quietly, he made his way onto the structure, looking over the edge to watch the water below. In the otherwise silent night, the river rushed on it's way, the water crashing against the banks. The Prince watched as fish flowed with the current, traveling under the starry night.

He tensed when his ears picked up the sound of another being, hearing the slight crunch of dead leaves on the ground. Standing upright, he turned to face Eruheran, the other elf completely dressed in his black garb.

The Prince watched as the dark elf gave him the briefest of smiles, sending a slight shiver down his spine. For some reason, his mind wasn't sure he had made the right decision after all.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The sound of birds chirping woke Estel from his slumber. Annoyed, the human rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. It was too damn early in his mind to get up and the happy tune of the creatures outside was not helping him either.

After a few minutes passed, the birds stopped their song, becoming silent once more. Estel sighed in happiness, burrowing further under his blanket to try and sleep for a bit longer. Really, he needed it because today they were leaving for their trip, and he wasn't sure how much sleep his brothers and friend would allow him.

Just as sleep began to pull him away once more, a loud bang sounded from down the hall followed by shouts. Estel quickly sat up in bed, rubbing his tiredness out of his eyes. Throwing off his blankets the human stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it, he peeked outside to see what all the fuss was about.

Seeing his brothers standing outside in the hallway, his eyes widened at the words they were shouting.

"How am I supposed to know what that letter means, Dan?" Elrohir yelled at his twin, his face in a deep frown. "No one said I was to watch over him!"

"But you should have!" Elladan said back, his hand clutching a piece of paper tightly. "I thought it was your turn anyways to make sure he didn't do something stupid!"

"I didn't know it was only a one person job! Adar, Glorfindel, and Erestor told us both to watch him. You have no right blaming only me!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? He's gone!"

Estel creeped out of his door, making his way slowly over to his bickering brothers. When he stood behind them, neither elf realized he was there, too caught up in their shouting match.

"Ro..." Estel said softly. "Dan..." Neither brother answered, still not registering he was there. Frustrated, the human stepped forward, grabbing onto Elladan's arm as he was closest. The elf turned to him in shock, having not been aware of his brother's presence.

"Someone better tell me what is going on, right now." He said, staring into Elladan's eyes. "I've only heard parts of what you've been yelling at one another, so you can't leave me out of it."

As the twins looked at one another, debating whether or not to inform Estel of what had happened, it dawned on the human what room they were standing outside of.

"Where's Legolas?" His concern grew when the twins sighed, looking back to towards the human.

"That's the issue, Estel." Elrohir said softly. "We don't know where he's gone off to."

"The only thing we have is a note he left behind." Elladan continued. "But even that isn't very helpful either."

"But why would he disappear?" Estel cried, not fully understanding.

"We had a feeling that this would happen," Elladan began, "Legolas tends to wander off when there's too many thoughts going through his mind. He's always been like this, even when he was little."

Images of a golden-haired elfling flashed through his mind, hiding out in a large burrow. It would take days to find the Prince, and it happened on many different occasions. Every time was the same, worry consuming them all until he was found once more.

"This is no different than all the occurences of the past." Elrohir added, having the same images go through his mind as his twin's. "But something feels off about this one. And that's what scares us the most."

"In the past he would never leave notes. He always just vanished to return a few days later."

"Finding a note makes this one different. And considering the way he wrote it..."

The three stood in silence, their minds going immediately to worst-case scenarios, each one worse than the last.

"We need to find Ada," Estel said, "And Glorfindel and Erestor. Maybe they'll know what to do." The twins looked at each other briefly, silent messages passing between them. Slowly, they nodded their heads, turning to walk down the hallway. The human followed behind, unsure of what the future held in store for them.

 

_If you are reading this, then you will know that I have gone. I'm sorry, I know we had so much planned and were looking forward to our trip. It would have been lovely._

_But I haven't been myself recently. I think I would have only made the trip unenjoyable if I came along. The three of you should still go on it without me. I just need sometime to myself, away from everything, in the way I used to when I was younger._

_I know you hate it when I do this, but it's my only option._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

_~Legolas Thranduilion_


	9. Chapter Eight

As Legolas approached the bridge over the Bruinen, he could already see a shadowy figure waiting for him on the other side. Glancing back towards Imladris once more, the Prince quickened his pace, crossing over to join the other. When he reached the other's side, no words were spoken, just the barest of nods exchanged between the two.

Eruheran began to make his way ahead, Legolas following closely behind. Both elves had their hoods drawn up and were dressed in the deep browns of Mirkwood which would come in handy when the sun rose once more. This way they could blend into the trees and not be caught.

The pair knew without a doubt that they would be hunted after. Neither had to say the words aloud.

With the moon high in the sky, they made their way across the plains, aiming straight for the forest. They left no trace behind, practically gliding through the grass. Occasionally, Legolas would hear the cry of a bird or whispers carried by the wind, but he ignored them knowing that they would only tell him he was foolish.

By the time they reached the barrier of trees, the moon was beginning to disappear beneath the horizon, the first rays of dawn casting it's glow over the land. The two elves climbed their way into the trees, not stopping for a moment to take in the new day. They had to get as far away as possible before Legolas was found missing. They couldn't let anyone have any chance of gaining on them.

With a quick stop to take a few sips of water, the pair continued forward, Eruheran leading Legolas farther and farther away from those who could save him. But alas, the poor princeling was oblivious to who this elf really was.

When it became midday, the two finally stopped in a tiny clearing, both sitting down in the grass to catch their breath. Eruheran pulled out a pouch from his own pack, opening it to take a few berries out. Wordlessly he handed it over to the Prince who accepted it and took some fruit for himself. They spent the next couple of minutes sharing the berries between one themselves, regaining their strength.

Readjusting his hood and pack, Eruheran stood up, brushing off the grass that clung to his clothes. Legolas followed suit, stretching his arms above his head. The dark-haired elf glanced at the other.

"Ready?" Was all he said.

"Always." And they were off once more.


	10. Chapter Nine

"That damned, stubborn, frustrating elfling! How could he just run off like this? Has he learned noth-"

"You know his mind has been weighed down for some time now. He can hardly be to blam-"

"Hardly be to blame? Are you serious? It was different when he was little, we always knew where to look and that he could come back. But this isn't the same, he never left us notes!"

"I know you are concerned, I am as well, but we can't just rush into this without thinking it throu-"

"I am sorry, mellon-nin, but I do not believe this is the time for waiting. We must take action at once!"

"Siding with my sons, now? Very unlike you."

"In this situation, I deem it necessary. Even if it does pain me to agree with them." The last part drew startled gasps from the other side of the room. "Oh, don't give me that look. You three are horrible."

"Adar doesn't seem to think so!"

"Well that's because he doesn't have to deal with all yo-"

"Glorfindel, I believe that is enough. Your point has been made. There is no need to further berate my sons. They know very well the trouble they can cause." A pointed gaze made the three sitting on the couch slump back.

The Lord of Imladris sighed, resting his arms on his desk. He looked back over to Glorfindel who was sitting across from him along with Erestor fretting nervously behind.

"I don't like this any more than you all do. For some reason, I have a feeling that this was not a spur of the moment decision from Legolas. I fear that there is something more behind this, but what that is, I do not know. But, I do agree that we need to send out groups to find him. I'd rather not have to explain to Thranduil why his son has run off once more."

The others all silently agreed, waiting for Elrond to continue.

"The twins and Estel can go on their own. I feel that I can trust them enough in this situation, and besides, smaller groups are probably the best way to go. Glorfindel, I want you to form a few more to also go on the hunt. I trust that you will pick the best for this."

The Balrog Slayer snorted. "Like I would do any less. But yes, I will leave now, if I may, to begin preparations at once." Elrond dipped his head in allowance. Seeing this, Glorfindel stood up from his chair. As he approached the door, her motioned for the three on the couch to follow him.

"I want you three to join me as well so that we can make plans on who goes where and what will need to be done." Wordlessly, the two Peredhel and single human rose and quickly trailed behind the golden-haired elf.

When they had all departed the room, Erestor took a seat before Elrond's desk. He watched in silence as the Lord rubbed his hands down his face, seeming to age a bit more before him.

"He will be okay, Elrond. We must have faith."

"I know. But I am worried. It just feels like last time, although Legolas doesn't remember it as far as I am aware."

Erestor stayed quiet, watching as Elrond pushed himself up from his desk. His eyes followed the Lord as he moved to the window. Standing up himself, he joined in looking outside.

"For the sake of Legolas, we must maintain hope."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead! I know this is coming late, but my depression has worsened recently so I needed a break. I'm still struggling, but I have been writing more now than I was before. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soonish. I am not giving up on this story!
> 
> ~Zelinith

_Time skip because I have thought for days on how to fill the gap and don’t know how to. I am so sorry, but this will make it easier for things to really start moving along._

The journey across the Misty Mountains had been relatively uneventful. Except for a few goblins and wargs, there really hadn’t been anything that had impeded Legolas and Eruheran as they made their way to Mirkwood. Overall, the two kept to themselves for the most part and had worked out a silent rhythm between them.

It wasn’t until they began to truly head south towards the bottom of the forest that Eruheran began to work his magic.

The two elves were currently stopped at a small pond, cleaning themselves off of the dirt and grime that had accumulated during their time crossing the mountains. Legolas had just finished washing off and was lying on the bank, basking in the sun’s warm glow while Eruheran was trying to scrub out a blood stain from his tunic.

“You know,” the dark-haired elf began cheerily, “I have to say that I’m surprised you agreed to come with me so easily. Knowing who your father is, I was expecting you to put up more of a fight.” He stopped cleaning his tunic to glance at the other. “I am glad for the company, though. You will definitely make this mission much easier than if I was just going by myself.”

Legolas propped himself up on his elbows, watching the other elf in the water.

“You are not wrong, in saying that usually I am far more stubborn. But I have faith that this will help me clear my mind and right everything that is going through it.” The prince replied.

Finally finished with his tunic, Eruheran pulled himself out of the pond, joining Legolas.

“The battle was you first major one, was it not?” He asked casually.

“Yes. I have never fought in something so grand and violent before.” Eruheran hummed, nodding his head.

“I’m not surprised then that you are struggling. It is tough after surviving one’s first battle. I should know, after all I’ve fought in countless battles that have truly put my spirit to the test.”

Legolas’ eyes gleamed, always one to enjoy a good war story. “Really? What were they like?” Seeing the sadness flash through the other’s eyes, the prince was quick to change his words. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me if it brings up bad memories. But… maybe it would help me learn to deal with mine…”

Eruheran glanced sideways at the prince, seeing the turmoil that raged in his blue eyes. He grinned to himself, pleased with how this was all working out.

“I suppose I could tell you a story or two, we do have some time still to rest until we need to move onwards after all…”

Seeing the prince’s eager look, Eruheran settled in to begin telling his tales.

“Alright, where to begin. How about one that happened not too long ago? I think you would probably have been just a wee elfling around this time. Let’s see…” And so the dark-haired elf began to weave his tale, the golden prince hanging on to his every word.

But you see, dear reader, this is a story that you know very well. In fact, it is the story of Legolas’ own kidnapping and torture. However, many details were changed, making Eruheran seem like a good elf and not a dangerous one.

Being a master at manipulation, the elf turned the events into ones that would seem heroic and not full of malice, making the villain an orc captain instead of an elf. The kidnapped child was actually a maid of the land, taken from her bed as she slept. Eruheran was the war hero, taking down the orc with ease when none of the other elves at his side could. And when he went to the cellar to find the fair elleth, he whisked her off to safety, saving her from the great beast that guarded her door.

And Legolas was none the wiser.

His mind had locked away his trauma into deep recesses he would never be able to reach. The only thing he could recall were the brief flashes he saw in his sleep, and even those, Eruheran had begun to change.

“Wow, that was amazing.” Legolas said, his eyes burning bright with excitement. “I never knew that that occurred. And I know I was in Imladris during that time, but I guess everyone kept it from me.”

“That makes sense. Your Adar and friends did not want you to be scared most likely.” Eruheran hummed in agreement, though his eyes gleamed. “Maybe that is why you have strips of memories? It is possible you overheard some of their discussions and so your mind put you into those situations.”

“Hmm.” The prince propped his chin on his hand, deep in thought. “That is very possible, although I don’t know why it would still haunt me to this day.”

“I fear I do not have an answer for that.”

“Oh well, thank you for sharing your story with me. I think it’s best I find rest while I can before we head off once more.”

Eruheran nodded, standing up. He offered a hand to the other, pulling him to his feet as well. “That’s a good idea. I am not overly tired so I will watch for now and then maybe doze for a bit.”

And with that the two elves put their tunics on once more, making their way over to where their packs lay. They were growing closer to their destination, and everything that awaited them once they arrived.


End file.
